


Aquí Estoy

by incestyaoilady



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestyaoilady/pseuds/incestyaoilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una posición difícil, ¿sabes? Cuando la persona que amas sufre, y la única manera de que puedas consolarlo es si él también estuviese muerto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquí Estoy

¡Hey, tonto! Vamos, ¿qué haces llorando de esa forma? Vamos, vamos, levántate. Deja de beber, fue sólo una pelea.

Una pelea, nada más que eso, y la empezó esa zorra, tú no debes estar triste, cariño. Ya hablamos sobre esto. Uf, me jode tanto verte triste, ¡maldita sea! A veces me gustaría que sufrieras lo suficiente como para chocar tu auto contra un árbol a consciencia y morir.

...Porque así podríamos estar juntos y podría consolarte mejor...

Pero no. ¡No! Vas a dejar de beber, y de llorar, y llamarás a esa... Bueno, esa parte no es necesaria. Sólo deja de sufrir.

Hey, cariño... Sé lo feliz que yo no pude para que luego me cuentes cómo te fue. No llores...

—Es que... a veces es tan difícil, Duke...

Jaa... Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, Davey, aquí estoy yo cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles.

Sé feliz, ¿vale? Yo voy a ayudarte cuando lo necesites.


End file.
